The invention relates to a removing unit that removes, from each other, two base members which are removably stacked with respect to each other, and to a removing method.
A removing unit is used in order to remove, from each other, two base members which are removably stacked with respect to each other. For example, the two base members to be removed from each other by the removing unit may be a seal. The seal includes a seal base member and a removing base member. The seal base member included in the seal has a surface that is provided with an adhesive layer. The removing base member includes a surface that is adjacent to the surface with the adhesive layer and is provided with a release layer.
Consideration has been given in various ways to a configuration of the removing unit. A specific example thereof involves a technique in which a web roll with sheets (including an adhesive sheet and a removing sheet) that have been taken up in a roll shape is used to remove part of the adhesive sheet (an unnecessary sheet) from the removing sheet. This technique uses a blade for folding the unnecessary sheet while removing the unnecessary sheet from the removing sheet. The technique uses a belt member that moves in a returnable manner in accordance with conveying of the sheets in order to reduce a burden such as an operation for adjusting a position of the blade. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-183781.